


Checking

by roguefaerie (samidha)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Young Winchesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 21:43:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12734883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: Dean comes home scared after a hunt.





	Checking

**Author's Note:**

> Fan flashworks prompt: Check

Dean comes home from the hunt scared.

He doesn’t have words for what happened to him on the hunt.

He mostly stayed in the car.

The thing is that he knows they left Sam at home. He knows that. But he couldn’t stop seeing Sam in the back seat.

So now he’s home and terrified. No words for Sam about it except--

“I just needed to check on you. Yeah. I’m fine, Sam.”

Before he learns what to do when he doesn’t know if Sam is Sam, fear courses through him, transfers to Sam, he can tell. 

So he checks.


End file.
